


Never Be Hers

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Death, F/F, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, One-sided pining, doesn't end well for reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:00:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23770453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: You fall in love with Kara as soon as she comes to CatCo, the two of you become close until Lena walks into the picture... Will you have what it takes to tell her you love her or will this disease take you out instead?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Reader, One-sided Kara Danvers/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 67





	Never Be Hers

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When you first met Kara, it was like love at first sight, she was gorgeous and absolutely adorable, you knew you wanted to get closer to her, you had arrived in National City about a month before Kara appeared, Cat having assigned you to helping Kara around CatCo so she got a better feel for everything and who were you to say no to your boss? Let alone a pretty woman like Kara.

Showing Kara around started a friendship between you two, if she ever needed help then she’d come to you and vice versa, after a good year of working with her, your feelings for her increased tenfold but you kept it hidden since you figured she wouldn’t go out with a person like you, so you were fine being friends… Until Lena showed up.

One night, you were waiting with the others at a bar for Kara to show up since it was one of the rare night’s you guys could all get together “What are we starting out with?” Winn asked, slipping out of the booth and looking at everyone “Usual” you said, your eyes glancing at him before focusing on the door once more “Have you told her yet?” You heard someone whisper into your ear, causing you to jump and looking at them “Told who what?” You asked Nia, trying to act like you didn’t know what she was talking about which received an eyeroll from her “You know who” she said, lightly nudging your arm and nodding towards the door which made you look up, smiling when you saw Kara before it fell when you saw a tall, pale woman walking in with her, the two in deep conversation.

“Who’s this, Kara?” Alex asked, looking at her when the two arrived at the table “Oh, guys this is Lena Luthor, she’s working to become the CEO of L-Corp!” Kara said excitedly, looking at you all then looking at Lena and introducing you all “And this is Y/N, my best friend” Kara said, your heart sinking in your chest since you knew that’s all you were to her, giving Lena a polite smile and wave as they squeezed in beside you, watching as they interacted _That’s all you’ll ever be…_

A few weeks later, you had been trying to hang with Kara, but it was always Lena this and Lena that, so you gave up. Heading into the breakroom, you coughed a bit into your hand but thought nothing of it as you went and washed your hands before grabbing yourself a mug of coffee, your throat having been bothering you the past few days “Hey, Y/N” you heard someone say, causing you to look over and give a small smile “Hey, Kara” you said, taking a sip of your coffee and watching as she went to grab herself one.

“So, I was thinking we could hang out this weekend” you tried once more, breaking the silence and watching as Kara gave you a guilty smile “Sorry, I already have plans with Lena” she said, taking her mug and watching as you just nodded “Next time?” She asked, heading past you and out of the room “Yeah, next time…” You said, taking another sip of your coffee before your coughing came back, looking at your hand and seeing blue petals in your hand, with specks of blood on them “What the?” You whispered to yourself, not sure what was happening, so you quickly disposed of the flowers before returning to your desk.

After a bit of research, you sat at your desk and stared at your computer with a blank look, trying to process what you had just read “Hanahaki disease? What’s that?” You heard someone ask behind you, causing you to jump and turn in your chair “Some disease that I was looking up… Just thought it was interesting” you told Nia, giving a small shrug and watching as she seemed to study you for a moment before nodding, not fully believing you but she wouldn’t push “Want to do a movie night this weekend?” She asked, smiling at you and watching you smile and nod “Sure, sounds fun”.

Later in the week, the coughing got worse and the number of petals increased, you knew you had three options… Tell Kara the truth, get surgery… Or suffer and you didn’t know which would be the better option, if you told Kara and she didn’t accept then you’d die since you refused to get the surgery “Y/N? Everything okay?” You heard Nia ask from the other side of the door, pulling you out of your mind “Yeah, sorry, I’ll be out in a moment!” You promised, looking at the toilet, which was filled with petals and blood, reaching over and flushing, hoping that it would all go down.

Watching the movie with Nia helped distract you for a bit, then the coughing started “Are you okay?” Nia asked, rubbing your back as you hacked into your elbow and watching as you nodded before she saw something fall to the floor “Y/N…” Nia said softly, a full blue flower falling to the ground, blood specked on it and you quickly tried to reach down and pick it up, only for more to fall “Is this why you searched that disease?” She asked, kneeling down in front of you and not worried about her now stained carpet as she looked at you, going to grab you a wet cloth as she waited for you to stop coughing.

“Y-Yes” you finally stuttered out, giving her a small nod when she handed you the cloth before cleaning yourself up “You need to tell Kara” she said, looking at you and rubbing your arm some, frowning when you shook your head “Y/N-“ “No! She loves Lena, okay? Soon I’ll be out of the way, it’s okay” you said, reclining back against the couch as you stared at the ceiling “I just want her to be happy and I don’t give her that” you said softly, biting your lip as tears slipped out before Nia pulled you into a tight hug, wishing she could do more, but you had already made up your mind.

About a week later, you were at Kara’s place for a game night, your disease was worse than before so you knew this would probably be the last you see of everyone “You okay over there, Y/N?” Alex asked, pulling you from your daze and quickly nodding “Yeah sorry, got lost in thought” you said, waving off the question as you struggled to sip at your beer, breathing was getting increasingly difficult and you couldn’t eat or drink anything, but you were determined to spend one last night with everyone.

Boy, did that turn out to be the wrong idea; one moment you were sitting there and chatting with everyone, the next you were crumpling to the ground, coughing and struggling to breathe “Y/N, what’s wrong?” Kara asked worriedly, sounding panicked as she kneeled down beside you and freezing when she saw the blood-soaked petals and flowers on the floor “I’m sorry” you struggled, glancing at her and watching as Nia kneeled down on your other side “Hanahaki disease… It came around when you started hanging out with Lena” she said softly, knowing that you wouldn’t tell her, but she needed to know the truth “Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped!” Kara asked, tears slipping down her face as she looked at you “The only way you could’ve helped is if you loved me back” you said, your strength giving out and collapsing onto your side.

“I-“ “Don’t lie” you said, meeting eyes with her and starting to see black spots in your vision “Lying won’t help, it has to be true” you said softly before another coughing spell came over you, you hearing Alex’s panicked words as she called for an ambulance but you knew it was too late “I’m sorry” Kara cried, knowing you were right since while she loved you, she didn’t love you in that way, knowing you couldn’t respond as you suffocated on the flowers that had grown in your lungs _You will never be hers…._


End file.
